Maura In The Sky With Diamonds
by shallow-seas-we-sail
Summary: Texts From Maura prompt: Proposal fluff to make your heart explode with cuddly Rizzles feels. Jane proposes. Maura proposes. Adorableness all around.


Jane looks around the bedroom and then back up at the ceiling and smiles. She is impressed. Folding the step stool, she slides it back under the dresser and then promptly walks to the bathroom and locks herself there.

Because impressive or not, Jane Rizzoli is panicking, hard. She kneads her hands together and walks the length of the bathroom, chewing on her thumb. Slowing her pace, she leans against the sink and takes her phone out of her pocket begins to type out a text to Frankie.

_I'm hiding in the bathroom. I can't do it. I can't do it._

_Yes you can._

_No, I can't. I've never been so nervous. I came upstairs 20 mins ago to set it all up. Then I looked at it, self high-fived myself and locked myself in the bathroom._

_Jane Rizzoli, this is not a negotiation._

_Get out of the bathroom. Get Maura up stairs and wife up. Damn._

_Frankie, I can't even form complete sentences around her right now._

_WIFE. UP._

And just like that, Frankie settled it for her. 'Wife up.'

Jane turns and looks at herself in the mirror and opens her mouth to say something, only the words don't come out, because Jane quickly closes it, and cocks her head to the side, raising an eyebrow; Jane Rizzoli just 'really'd' herself.

Turning on her heels she walks out of the bathroom and to the bedroom door and opens it, sticking her head out; "Mau-" her voice cracks. Straightening herself, Jane summons all her confidence; "Maura! Come'ere!"

"Just a moment." echoes back up the steps.

Jane shuts the door, turns off the lights and bounds over the bed and sits on the end of it. Sticking her hand in her pocket, she trails her fingers around the cool metal there, and quickly pulls her hand out when she hears the doorknob turn; "You have been up here for over twen-" but Maura's word fall silent when she walks across the threshold of the room.

Maura is standing and looking very stunned as she glances around the room. The dressers and side tables are lined with candles, giving a soft glow to the room. Looking at Jane on the end of the bed, she shakes her head in disbelief; "What is this for?"

Jane raises her finger to silence her, and quietly goes to dresser and pulls out something framed. Walking over to Maura, she hands it to her; "For you." she says quietly.

Maura read over the words; "The International Star Registry? Jane! This is amazing!"

Jane bounces on her heels as Maura leans in and gives her a kiss; "Keep reading" she motions to the the frame.

Maura's fingers press lightly against her lips as she supresses a small laugh; "You named the star Google Mouth."

"Not _the_ star,_ your_ star." Jane mentions as she walks towards the dresser and blows out the candles there, darkening the room. Coming up beside Maura, she takes the frame from her hand and places it on the bed, then circles behind her and sliding down her arms, she raises their left hands towards the ceiling and rests her cheek against Maura's; "There is your star."

And Maura's heart swells, because on the ceiling is her star inside the the Corona Borealis constellation. Big blue stars glow in the shape of a crown, and off-set to the center left is a small red star; "In Greek mythology the Corona Borealis represented the crown that was given by Dinoysus to Ariadne. She wore it on their wedding day-" she says quietly.

Jane lowers their arms; "Google mouth." she whispers into her ear and steps away as Maura continues; "-Dionsysus then placed the crown in the heavens to commemorate their weddi-" and Maura stops, because she is acutely aware of what is suddenly happening and that Jane is no longer holding her. She turns slowly, a her hands clasp over her mouth when she see's Jane kneeling on the floor.

Jane smiles nervously, and reaches into her pocket; "Wait." Maura says, holding her hands out in front of her, then kneeling down to meet Jane; "Wait." she whispers and cups her face, placing a light kiss on her lips as she stands and walks over to her bedside table. Jane watches as she opens the drawer and quickly removes something. She holds it close to her chest as she walks back over to and stands in front of her; "Ok."

Jane takes her left hand and Maura can feel her trembling; "Will you-"

"Yes."

Jane's smile widens; "You didn't let me finish." she says slyly; "You don't have to, because yes." Maura says, kneeling down to meet Jane. She leans back on her knees and Jane can see that she is holding a small, velvet black bag. As Jane brings her knee down, she mirrors Maura's position and watches as she turns the bag over. The ring falling into her hand, and she lifts herself up so that she is level with Jane.

"What are you doing?" Jane's eyes dart back and forth between Maura's hand and her face.

"Proposing to you."

"Uh. No. I'm proposing to you. You are stealing my thunder." Maura cocks her head and smiles and she closes the distance between her and Jane; "No. I'm merely adding to it." she says quietly as she leans in, kissing her lightly. Pressing her forehead to Jane's, they look at eachother, then down as Jane takes her hand slides the ring on. Maura returns in just, and they sit there silently; Maura's hands resting in Jane's.

And no words need to be spoken, because this is simple. It isn't quantum mechanics, or string theory, or event horizons. It isn't about the big gaseous star light years away with a ridiculous name. It is about everything filling the room. It is all encompassing. It is them and the tacky glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. It is about commitment spoken through words unspoken and the pieces falling into place. It is them and nothing else.

And it is love.


End file.
